


Aftermath

by Identiaetslos



Series: Alex Ryder Story Arcs [3]
Category: Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: Between The Pages, Complicated Relationships With Complicated People, F/F, Half Naked Characters, Nexus Uprising Spoilers, Sladdison, So Wrong Yet So Right Together, Unconventional Ship, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: WARNING: NEXUS UPRISING SPOILERS------------After thwarting a theft attempt by Falarn's band of renegades, Sloane Kelly has been badly injured. Following a meeting of the leadership, Addison stays behind to treat Sloane.----------Originally, this was to be a chapter in Melody Of Fools, but I really like the idea of this being its own one-shot. Enjoy.----------





	Aftermath

"Hold still." Addison said with frustration, trying as gently as she could to keep Sloane Kelly from moving out of the chair in what would have been the Officer's Club for Initiative military personnel, if everything had actually gone as planned. Now, it was serving as a makeshift conference room for the remaining members of Nexus leadership.

Tann had left, leaving the two of them in the room by themselves. Well...if Sloane had it her way, it would just be Addison. However, the Colonial Director had other plans for her. Maybe it was out of exhaustion, maybe it was out of curiosity, but Sloane found herself in no position to argue. Wincing, she remained in her chair, and moved her head as the gel-pack was removed. It was a good pain. A triumphant one. Falarn and his cronies were in custody, and the worst her team had come away with were some hearty bruises...like these ones.

Addison recalled the playback of the security footage, watching Sloane getting beaten and tossed around. Seeing the aftermath of those goons on the solid, but still very much human body of Sloane Kelly, turned her stomach. "How far does it go?"

The response Sloane tried to offer was a shrug, but found it too painful to do. Instead, she used her hand to pull aside her uniform tunic revealing discoloration all across her shoulders and neck.

"Ugh." Addison remarked. "Probably need more than the gel-pak. Stay here." She said, and exited the room.

 _What are you doing?_ Addison asked herself, thankful for a moment in the corridor outside the Officer's Club to herself. That brutish grunt was in there waiting for her to do what? Put her hands on her? It was just charity. She was just trying to return the favor that Sloane had showed her when she had rubbed her paws all over her when they first met. Those soft, surprisingly skillful hands for as thick and calloused as they were, caressing the bump on her head, eyes looking at her as soothingly as she'd ever seen Sloane Kelly.

She shook that thought out of her head as she found a Med Kit and opened it, taking the Medi-Gel inside. No way could the Nexus afford their Security Director to be resuming her duties with that bad of an injury, and she could only guess as to whether Sloane may have also suffered a more severe head injury. Perhaps it would do her some good. Addison mused with a smile. Besides, she was probably long gone.

Even though Addison wasn't there to stop her from exiting and resuming her work, Sloane stayed put, curious that the maddening woman had suddenly found a streak of nice in her. She also admitted to herself that she rather liked the idea of the Colonial Director doting on her. Not that she'd ever need or ask for it. "She's just being nice." Sloane muttered to herself, hoping the walls wouldn't betray her to Addison.

The door opened and to Addison's surprise, Sloane was still there in her chair, facing the doorway.

"Take it off." Addison said.

Sloane's brows raised and she turned her head, looking at the red haired woman questioningly.

Blushing in embarrassment at what she had suggested, Addison repeated: "Take off your uniform--" she stopped herself and sighed in frustration "--Just the shirt, and don't get cheeky, you know I don't mean it like that," she said defensively to a small, amused smile.

Sloane rose from her chair and removed her uniform tunic revealing her chestnut colored skin. For a being the belching, farting, swearing, crude meathead that she was, she wasn't bad to look at, Addison decided. Her muscles were well defined, toned from her long work as a foot soldier and were covered in a network of tattoos and scar tissue that told stories that piqued Addison's curiosity. Thankfully, the Security Director was not completely nude, a black brassiere with the Initiative emblem on it covering her breasts, which were shapely, modest in size, and pleasant enough to look at that Addison found herself trying not to be distracted by them.

Having noticed Addison taking a moment to admire her, Sloane flexed her muscles suggestively and winced more than she did smile. "Just for you...Fossy." Sloane stabbed.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that." She said flatly. Addison's expression darkened. "Sit down in the chair, but don't lean back in it."

Just as well. The thought of Foster Addison liking what she had to see made Sloane blush enough that the excuse of turning around to sit in the chair was welcome. She spun it around and leaned forward, exposing her back and the massive tattoo on it to Addison.

 _What an asshole._ Addison thought, though pleased with herself as Sloane Kelly actually did what was asked of her.

Director Addison took another moment. She hated touching people. They were filthy, grimy, disease-ridden, and...people-y. Sloane Kelly being the worst of them all, though she did bathe when given the opportunity, and she didn't go out of her way to touch her. Not that Addison hadn't appreciated Sloane's attempts at touching her already. She was just trying to help. It's what she did as a soldier and a good Security Director.

Addison turned her gaze from her and grabbed another chair. She removed her gloves and rubbed Medi-Gel on her hands. Good Security Director? She wasn't sure if she would go that far, but she wasn't terrible. Sloane had managed to stop Falarn's people. A job well done, but not perfectly.

The last thought, Addison couldn't help a chuckle to which Sloane turned around.

"What's so funny?"

"You." Addison said with amusement. "Our knight in shining armor, and you got your ass kicked."

This brought a sigh from Sloane. "Yeah yeah." She said, her voice lilted with sarcasm, but she wasn't angry or attempting to be evil.

"Some bedside manner." Sloane quipped.

"No beds." Foster countered, tossing Sloane's own words back at her.

Sloane couldn't help a laugh.

"Scoot out a bit." Addison said sitting down behind Sloane. Again, the Security Director obeyed. "This will hurt." She cautioned. Without a second thought to the idea that she was touching someone else let alone Sloane Kelly, she smoothed her hands along her flesh.

As expected, Sloane winced. "Ow...Jesus..." she wore, rolling her neck and shoulder.

"It will hurt less if you don't move." Addison said, her irritation biting on the end of her voice. Realizing that she was touching her, Addison felt her face grow hot and suddenly wanted to run away. _No_ , she thought. She had already gotten this far. Sloane was here in the chair, half naked, and her hands were already on her. It wasn't terribly bad, she decided. Her skin was softer than she expected and warm. She liked the way Sloane's muscles rolled under her palms as she kneaded. It hadn't been that long since she had touched anyone else. A few days prior to launch.

Addison paused, thinking of T'Vaan and the last time she saw her...alive that is. While her heart still felt the ache of losing her so quickly, the worst part of it was it hadn't felt like this. Knowing T'Vaan, she would have been surprised but understood. Though, she would have been amused: A person like Sloane Kelly possibly catching Addison's interest was laughable...well, perhaps to the Milky Way Foster Addison. As for the current incarnation...she still had her judgments, harsh criticisms, and was still adjusting to her crass behavior, but Sloane admittedly had her heart in the right place. She glanced at the back of Sloane's head and the shadows made in her braids by the emergency lighting. Sloane's face had relaxed against the back of the chair, and it appeared that her eyes were closed, Addison allowed herself to appreciate the Security Director. To her credit, Sloane was good at keeping everyone on her toes, and there were certain qualities that were something that one could appreciate, she thought, not wanting to give it too much personal consideration. Her eyes were pretty, she didn't stink, the shape of her body was easy on the eyes, and she did have a way of touching her that made her feel...distracted. Addison found herself preoccupied by a pleasant mole among the discolored flesh on her shoulder, brushing her fingertips over it.

"The Medi-Gel won't make that go away," said the mouth that spoiled everything.

Addison clenched her teeth through a blush and gave Sloane a hard knead.

"Hello, squeeze less?! I'm not a fucking orange." Sloane growled. Her shoulder throbbed, but not as much as she let on. To her credit, not only was the Medi-Gel doing its job, Addison's hands the consequence of loosening her muscle tissue along with tension that had been tugging at the back of her mind. It was too much. The last thing she wanted was to be distracted by Director Foster Addison's fingertips, her palms, the feel of her breath against her skin, and the idea that this woman that she hated was touching her. Well...hate was a strong word: Severely did not get along with. Even that was strong. Sure, there was headbutting...like what had occurred not long before this. She stopped herself and took in everything: The darkened door to the room, the emergency lights as it created a hollow pool of blood-colored light on the sterile floor before her, the cool air of the station as it kissed her skin, and the curiously timid hands of the Colonial Director that made her smile on the inside and the outside. At the same time, Addison did have her charm. She was pretty, smelled nice, and had a way of getting her attention in a way that no one else had. From in a professional setting, to more personal ones...like this. She tried to shove the thought aside and failed.

"Well, if you would stop trying to become Blast-O for a minute, this wouldn't be necessary." Addison countered. She rubbed more Medi-Gel on her hands.

 _Fine..._ she thought, rolling her head. Almost as though it had been requested, Addison's hands pressed upon the bruise that ringed her neck. It hurt, but the welcome touch of the Director's hands did as much to lessen the pain from today's injuries as they did to injuries physical and non-physical inflicted over the years.

"Tell people to stop shooting at me." Sloane said, doing her best to match Addison's sarcasm even though the Director was doing a good job at disarming her.

"That's not my job." Addison countered. This earned her a glare, and then a look of defeat. Before she could request it, Sloane turned around and scooted her chair closer to where the edge of it touched Addison's knees, and one leg was between hers and the other on the outside.

Sloane found she couldn't ignore Addison's proximity. Foster's expression had softened. She seemed far more distracted than Sloane had anticipated. It wasn't as though Sloane hadn't been enjoying this a little more than she should be. It wasn't as if they wouldn't go back to being their normal selves once this was over. Or perhaps, this was normal for Foster, just the circumstances they found themselves in lent themselves to a different person. Normally, Sloane would have filed that thought away for later, but perhaps this moment was the best time to do some exploration.

"Sloane..." Addison started.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not that cute." Sloane replied flatly. She was trying for sarcasm, but the corners of her mouth and the fact she couldn't look at Addison betrayed her.

The Colonial Director tried her best to ignore, but in her mind she smiled. Better yet: Not a fart joke, no swearing, she wasn't angry. In this light, it was hard to remember her that way. It was an aspect, but maybe not the entire person. She looked human. At least, as much as one could look amidst this disaster around them, the Scourge floating by the windows waiting for this bloated whale to get tangled in it yet again.

None of that seemed to matter in this moment. Sloane leaned forward a bit so Addison could reach, trying her best not to give her more of a view than was necessary. At the same time, she didn't care if she did. She smiled mischeivously to herself as Addison's eyes lingered on her chest.

"Um, why don't you do this part." Addison said, gesturing for one of Sloane's hands.

Sloane let a sarcastic remark die in her throat, searching Addison's face. She was nervous in a way that she was not used to being. Now was not the time for this, and truth be told...she didn't feel like it. For once, neither one felt like pushing the other away, and for the first time this night, Sloane did not comply with her counterpart's requests. Instead, she took Addison's hand and touched it to the darkened flesh just above her breast. For a moment, there was a look of fear in Foster's eyes, but she didn't resist, or protest verbally. Instead her cheeks turned a pinkish color and she looked away.

"Your hands do a better job than mine could." The statement was meant to both reassure and explore.

Addison rolled her eyes, remembering that day in 00. "Yours have practice." It was a flirt. Her heart pounded in her ears. Nervousness, excitement. While part of her dreaded a any potential interlude with Sloane Kelly, part of her relished the idea. Maybe it was the idea of feeling human, maybe it was the allure of someone different for a change...perhaps it was her. The last thought was a daring one, she decided.

Sloane did not respond sarcastically, but instead her eyes requested Addison's attention, which she easily won. It was no easy request for her, and from what she could see, no easy request of Addison. Behind those emerald eyes was a volume of untold stories, pain, and a war being fought that evoked a naked fear.

 _I can't talk about any more._ Addison said to her without a whisper.

She did her best to signal to her that she understood and a few of her silent demons loose, letting them swirl around between them. Addison let loose with her own. _We will talk when we are really alone._ Sloane replied.

Bright colors of ghosts and skeletons weaved through the air between them, their shrieks swallowing each breath to the point where each woman felt as though she were suffocating. The only way to save them both was to share what little air was left in her lungs, voice left in her throat, semblance of soul flickering through the madness. It was the only way to stop it.

"No..." Sloane said, her voice breathy, pulling away from Addison. She cleared her throat, straightened her posture, and scooted her chair out. Inhaling and exhaling as a means to dispel the thought of kissing her, she was suddenly grateful for the stale air of the Nexus.

Addison rose to her feet. "We're done here right?" She asked quickly, running a hand through her short, red hair.

"Yeah, I think I'm good. Um...thank you." Sloane offered as genuinely as she could muster, still keeping her focus on anything other than Addison. She did, however, note the Colonial Director offering her uniform tunic, which she accepted. Slipping her arms through, but leaving the front open, she turned to Foster. She was already half out the door.

"Hey." She said, feeling a sudden stab.

Foster turned around, but avoided Sloane. "I am going to do something other than be in this room with you," she said. There was an edge to her voice as though she were trying to sew her emotions back into the bag.

"Try not to work too hard." She added and then left abruptly.

Sloane remained a moment, trying to understand everything that had transpired, forcing her body to quickly forget Addison. Rolling her shoulders, she winced. The Medi-Gel had lessened the pain, but it would be a few days before she would be completely healed. Better than the few weeks, or even months depending on how bad it had really been. She was grateful to Addison...Addy... _No...none of that. Not here. Not now. Definitely not her._ Sloane thought, turning her eyes to the Scourge, sparkling in its silent evil outside the station. "Go Fuck yourself," she said before leaving. 


End file.
